villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pat Rollins
Pat Rollins, also known as The Crooked Man is the tritagonist turned main antagonist of the Netflix Series, Raising Dion. He is the former best friend of Mark Warren, Dion's late Father. He was the father figure to Dion until he reveals his true colors and revealed to be the Crooked Man, an entity who creates storms to kill super powered beings. He was Portrayed by Jason Ritter, who also voiced Dark Spyro Bio Pat and Mark first met in eighth grade during the Statewide Robotics Competition, which Mark won. Later, he convinced Pat to join him at BIONA and the two became partners. In 2010, Pat and Mark were send to Iceland by BIONA to study the Aurora Event. In Iceland, Pat met a girl named Kerry Phillips, and the two got into a relationship. During the Aurora Event, Pat insisted on staying inside the yurt and monitor the equipment he and Mark had set up, while Mark joined the other people outside to get the best view. At the height of the event however, Pat lost radio contact with Mark and left the yurt anyway. Outside, he got hit by multiple fragments from the meteorites, and as a result developped lesions that never fully healed. In the years after Iceland, Pat and Kerry stayed in touch, but Pat's condition worsened. On June 6, 2014, while Perry was visiting him in his apartment, she tried to end her relationship with Pat since she felt it was going nowhere. When Pat tried to stop her from leaving, she revealed to have gained pyrokinetic powers from the Aurora Event, and accidently set Pat's arm on fire. This in turn woke up Pat's own powers, and he transformed into his alter-ego, the Crooked Man, for the first time. He killed and absorbed Perry. Realizing that aborbing other superpowerd people could halt the slow decay of his own body, Pat began to hunt them down all over the world. On August 12, 2017,he went to New Orleans to try and kill Charlotte Tuck, but unbeknown to him Mark was also there. Mark saved Charlotte from Pat, but got killed and absorbed instead. After Mark's death, Pat became a loyal friend to Nicole and Dion, trying to help them in every way he could while keeping his own powers a secret from them. He even developped feelings for Nicole and hoped that one day he, Nicole and Dion could be a family. Pat discovered Dion had inherited Mark's superpowers when he saw the boy teleport in front of, and then away from, a speeding car. He thus became Nicole's confidant in keeping Dion's powers a secret. At his suggestion, Nicole gave Dion Mark's old watch to help him keep his powers in check. When Pat took Dion to BIONA for a day, Dion spotted lab L5, and the test animals held there, and used his powers to get Suzanne Wu’s keycard so he and Pat could enter the lab. In the lab, Pat discovered how deeply involved in the investigation of the Aurora BIONA truly was. Among other things, he found that BIONA was tracking several people that where in Iceland, including a farmer named Walter Mills. Acting on this knowledge, Pat choose Walter as his next victim and absorbed him. Shortly afterwards, Pat was promoted to scientist by Suzanne, and officially given acces to L5; something Pat had tried to achieve for a while now, but was always denied. Suzanne informed Pat that the Aurora Event was causing Iceland to slowly decay and collapse, and that BIONA was trying to prevent this. She also alerted him to the fact that a fox they kept in L5 had mysteriously healed. Pat realized Dion had healed the fox and could potentially heal him, but kept this to himself for now. Pat eventually told Dion about how he healed the fox, and since Pat himself was suffering from migraine Dion immediately tried to heal Pat too. It backfired, and Dion himself got sick, to the point he had to be hospitalized. While Dion was in the hospital, Pat convinced Nicole to give him Marks' research data (which she had found on an SD card hidden in Mark's watch) in the hopes to find something to help Dion. With the data, Pat discovered that Dion, like all people affected by the Aurora Event, needed 4 times the normal iodine concentration. He gave this news to Kat Neese, and she was thus able to save Dion with an iodine injection. Things took a turn for the worse when Pat began to suspect that Nicole had a relationship with Rashad Rashad. When he first noticed there was an extra plate on the diner table in Nicole's apartment, and later saw her and Rashad dance at The Lewis Company, and feared that his dream of being with her would never become true. He confronted Nicole about his findings, and they got into an argument that ended with Nicole forbidding him from seeing Dion. When Pat went to Nicole's apartment to see Dion anyway, he found himelf confronted by Charlote (who, unbeknown to him, had been helping Nicole with Dion). Pat transformed into the Crooked Man again and this time managed to kill her. During their fight, Nicole got home and fled the city with Dion. Pat eventually tracked Nicole and Dion down to their cabin at the lake, but Dion escaped him by teleporting to the science fair he was supposed to attent. In the cabin, Nicole and Pat got into another argument, during which Pat confessed to bing the Crooked Man and killing Mark. He wrecked the cabin and followed Dion to the science fair, determined to get the boy to heal him now that any chance of him and Nicole getting together was gone. Nicole got to the fair just in time to warn Dion about Pat's true nature. Pat became the Crooked Man again, and fought Dion, but was defeated and presumably killed by Dion and Nicole with an improvised lightning rod. Personality For most of season 1, Pat comes across as “smart, cute, and successful.” After Dion's father dies, who he loved as a brother, he becomes a surrogate father to Dion. He spends time with him and tries his best to be there for both Dion and his mother, Nicole (who he has feelings for). Pat has the stereotypical sidekick personality: an intelligent, cute nerd with boundary problems. He gets bullied and undermined constantly by those around him, and it is suggested Pat was jealous of Mark. However, there is a much darker side to him that slowly becomes clear throughout the season. He has problems with boundaries, which seem to be both the cause and the origin of his problems in keeping a girlfriend. He "comes on too strong" to those he feels love towards and gets possessive about them, like he did with a previous girlfriend and with Nicole near the end of Season 1. His fear of being rejected leads him to try to control those he cares for by making them do what he believes to be right according to him. These anxiety problems seem to be exacerbated by his powers or by the control over others his powers give him. After being rejected by Nicole, and with his powers killing him, Pat eventually reveals his true colors; he is a ruthless serial killer. After Nicole unmasks him as the Crooked Man, he drops the act of being a supportive father figure and takes her hostage to force Dion to heal him. Powers and Abilities Storm Generation: Pat also known as the Crooked Man is able to physically generate meteorological ions from his body to create powerful and destructive storms over large yet localized areas around him. *'Storm Mimicry': Pat is able to physically transform into meteorological ions from the storms that he generates. **'Size Augmentation': Pat is able to grow to a massive size around 12–15 foot tall giant when he turns into storm cloud-like being. **'Superhuman Strength': When Pat is in his storm giant form he is strong enough to pick up humans with ease as well as slap large vehicles several feet away. **'Flight': Pat is able to fly and travel through air when he transforms into his storm cloud form. **'Possession': Pat is able to possess others when in his storm cloud form. *'Atmokinesis': Pat is able to manipulate the meteorological ions from his own storms he creates to control the weather. *'Electrokinesis': Pat is able to generate, project and manipulate electrons to produce electricity and lightning to use them offensively against others. The electrons he produces also contours the outline of his body when in his giant storm cloud form. Ion Absorption: When Pat is in his storm cloud/Crooked Man form is able to drain other superhuman's of there ions and ionic-based powers to increase his own powers to sustain his health and his life. It is unknown if Pat is only able to do this with other superhuman's or if he can do this with normal humans as well. *'Ion Spirit Trapping': This appears to be more of a side affect of his absorption powers. Once Pat has absorbed another superhuman of all their ions the superhuman's spirit is attached to Pat and the spirits are only able to manifest when Pat is in his storm cloud form. It is unknown if Pat is aware of this or not. Gallery 550B1BE0-28F9-4C88-969E-E60CAFDD8C06.jpeg|Pat in his Crooked Man Form 4AC5F819-3B16-47AE-B293-DEA0EA866101.jpeg|Pat with Dion 6631BC52-2A82-49BB-BF7A-F8D3895A90ED.jpeg|Pat revealing his true colors to Charlotte when she’s trying to protect Dion from him 0EBDDD58-875E-42BC-B5CD-F7E53728A9A5.jpeg 6338E30B-2986-49B1-A39F-6BFFE96C7DB3.jpeg|The Crooked Man on the poster facing Dion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Misogynists Category:Extremists Category:Dark Forms Category:Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Insecure Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychics Category:Energy Beings Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Spoilers Category:Remorseful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Perverts Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Charismatic